


Violin

by plushiebird



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Drabble, First Kiss, Gif Set Inspired, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-13
Updated: 2013-11-13
Packaged: 2018-01-01 08:49:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1042854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/plushiebird/pseuds/plushiebird
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John comes back from a date, Sherlock is playing the violin.<br/>Realization of love takes place.<br/>Inspired by a gif set, link inside.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Violin

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by this gifset.
> 
> http://herrholmes.tumblr.com/post/53818114606

 

There are nights when Sherlock is actually  _playing_  the violin, instead of just making it screech and make awful high pitched noises. One of those nights, John arrived to Baker Street after (another) failed date.

The flat was silent, just with the christmas lights on ( it’s for research John!) and around the fireplace, everything was pleasantly calm. John breathed deeply and poured himself a drink. 

With his glass in hand he walked around the flat until he caught a shadow with the corner of his eye and stared at the mirror above the fireplace.

There was Sherlock, standing still like a rock with his eyes closed and in position to play the violin, with the bow over the strings.

The weak and quivering light made his face look angelical, ethereal, his pale skin glowing in the darkness, his upper lip raising lightly, his eyes closed in concentration.

John turned around and stared directly at Sherlock when he started to play the violin. The melody was sweet and slow, perfectly controled, after a few minutes Sherlock smiled ligthly and sped the pace a bit, starting to move his head in time with the music.

John sipped his drink and couldn’t take his eyes off from Sherlock, there were times like this  when John couldn’t deny how beautiful and enigmatic his flatmate was. John would be lying to himself if he said he wasn’t attracted to the man, but at least he was lying to the others, he had already accepted his love for Sherlock Holmes, the only consulting detective in the world.

After a few minutes, Sherlock slowed the pace and the strength applied to the strings, making the sound almost imperceptible, until he stopped.

John lowered his gaze to the floor and pouted a bit, moving his feet nervously.

He heard Sherlock place the violin in the floor and heard the footsteps approaching where he was standing.

John raised his head and stared at Sherlock, who was standing in front of him, observing him, surely already knowing what John was thinking, knowing how John felt about him.

"Fuck it" John thought and brought his free hand to pull Sherlock down by the nape of his neck, bringing him down for a kiss.

John pressed his lips against Sherlock’s and didn’t move, he waited for Sherlock to do something. And Sherlock did, he pressed his mouth harder against John’s and licked lightly against them.

They separated enough to be able to stare in each other’s eyes, Sherlock smiled and buried his face in John’s left shoulder.

\- That …  was beautiful Sherlock - John said and left his glass in top of the fire place, next to the skull so he could hold Sherlock’s face with his hands, caressing his cheekbones with his thumbs, just before kissing him again.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Un-betaed please feel free to point out any mistake.


End file.
